1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, camera, and lens apparatus having an image vibration correction capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image vibration correction system contained in a camera system that has been generally used is one that, as shown in FIG. 12, has a vibration sensor (not shown) provided in an interchangeable lens apparatus 108 detachable from a camera 101 which detects the degree of user's hands shake and drives a vibration correction optical unit 109 contained in an image-taking optical member 110 based on an output from the vibration sensor.
An image vibration correction system is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-191354(U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,533) in which a vibration sensor is provided in a camera, a vibration correction optical unit is provided in an interchangeable lens apparatus, vibration correction data in the yaw direction (along the horizontal axis of the camera) and the pitch direction (along the vertical axis of the camera (in the gravity direction)) is sent from the camera to the interchangeable lens apparatus over a signal line, and the interchangeable lens apparatus drives the vibration correction optical unit based on the sent data.
However, in such a camera system that has the image vibration correction system having the vibration sensor in the camera and having the vibration correction optical unit and driving unit in the interchangeable lens apparatus, the amount of communicating traffic between the camera and lens during an image-taking-preparation period tends to be large compared with during an image-taking period because more calculations and operations such as automatic focusing (AF) are required.
If additional communications for image vibration correction are performed between the camera and lens in the system, the total communicating traffic increases and the traffic places a heavier load on the CPU of the camera, especially during an image-taking-preparation operation.
To solve this problem, a CPU capable of high-speed processing may be used as the CPU of the camera. However, such a CPU is more expensive than a typical CPU designed for processing operations such as a camera sequence operation and therefore is not suitable for camera systems for which cost reduction is desirable.